Concurso das Fanarts
by Morangos
Summary: Não, não é um concurso de desenhos, ao contário do que o nome sugere. Entre aqui, entre no nosso blog, escolha uma imagem e que comece o desafio ;D Organizado por Kira 'Larry', Prii O. e Oul-chan. Inscrições fechadas! RESULTADOS ON!
1. INSCRIÇÕES

**Concurso das Fanart **

_Isso não é um concurso de fanart, e sim de fics. _

**Olá minna-san, estamos aqui com um novo concurso e esperamos que muitas pessoas participem! Pois além de que ótimas fics poderão ser escritas, os melhores ganharão ótimos prêmios, bons mesmo;D . **

**E quem somos?! Somos também escritoras aqui do site conhecidas como: Prii O. (**_**Embaçado, Inane**_**) Oul-chan (**_**Nuvens de Suna, Agridoce**_**) e Kira 'Larry' (**_**A flor que desabrocha da diversidade, Gotas de Chocolate**_**). **

**Mas o que tem de **_**diferente**_** nesse concurso? Teremos a presença de várias Fanart – que o participante poderá escolher e que estarão em nosso blog referente a esse concurso – que será como o tema de suas fics. **

**Para quem não sabe, Fanart são desenhos feitos por fãs de animes que podem envolver os mais diversos temas e casais. **

**Então, se interessaram? Então vão ao nosso perfile e vão ao link do blog e escolham sua fanart! Mande-nos sua ficha, postem e façam disso uma pequena disputa de escritoras amadoras! Pois afinal é exatamente isso que somos e estamos aqui para renovar criar e aprender!**

**Agora que já esclarecemos, vamos para algumas explicações e regras. **

**EXPLICAÇÕES**

- Existirão três categorias diferenciadas e que serão julgadas de maneira individual. Cada categoria terá um primeiro lugar e depois teremos mais três posições para todo o concurso.

- As três categorias são: _Amizade e Família, Heterossexual, Homossexual_.

- _Amizade e família_ se referem aos vínculos entre amigos e/ou a família, o que pode ser entre primos; marido, mulher e filho; amigos de infância entre outros.

- _Heterossexual _se refere a relacionamentos entre pessoas de sexos diferentes. Ex: Naruto x Hinata; Sakura x Sasuke; Deidara x Temari.

- _Homossexual _se refere a relacionamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Ex: Rock Lee x Gaara; Deidara x Sasori; Pain x Itachi; Sakura x Ino.

- Haverá também opções de "Trios", o que não quer dizer que deverá ser focado exclusivamente em somente dois deles, sendo o outro o vilão da história como acontece na maioria das histórias clichês.

- Será permitido rated M, ou seja, cenas eróticas e/ou insinuações.

- Serão permitidos todos os tipos de gêneros, horror, suspense, romance, drama, entre outros.

**REGRAS**

- Seremos as juízas da fic avaliando-a em diversos panoramas.

- Seremos totalmente imparciais.

- Deve ser uma one-shot, com o limite de 12 páginas e no mínimo 3 páginas, escrita em Verdana tamanho 11 de acordo com o Word.

- Terão uma semana para se inscreverem mandando a ficha por reviews avisando a categoria (Homossexual; Amizade e família; Hetero) e a imagem indicando o número desta. (No blog haverá uma sessão para cada categoria e para cada imagem terá uma numeração)

- Terão até o dia 12 para se inscreverem, no caso até domingo que vem.

- E após o prazo acima terão até a meia noite do dia 26 para postarem sua fic.

- Após este prazo apenas fics com justificativas serão válidas.

- Anunciaremos os vencedores uma semana depois e provavelmente postaremos os prêmios no decorrer de dois meses.

- A fic escrita deverá ser fiel ao casal da fanart escolhida e a sua categoria, porém o gênero abordado na fic (humor, suspense, horror poetry, por exemplo) será definido por cada um.

- Não aceitaremos conteúdo semelhante. Diga não ao plágio!

- Quando publicarem a fic deverão mandar um aviso por e-mail ou por reviews.

**COMO MANDAR SUA INSCRIÇÃO.**

Fácil. Visite nosso blog que está em nosso perfil, escolha sua fanart e seguidamente nos mande sua ficha que deverá ter esse modelo:

**Nick no site : **

**Idade :**

**Sexo: **

**Categoria: **

**Número da Fanart: **

**Dúvidas:**

**COMO POSTAR SUA FIC**

Veremos sua fic através do summary que deverá conter:

"Descrição da fic. RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. (Personagens). (Categoria e número da Fanart )."

**JULGAMENTO**

- Criatividade.

- Ortografia. Não aceitaremos uso de emoticons.

- Lealdade com os personagens.

- Presenças de OOC não serão toleradas (personagens criados pelo autor).

- Lealdade com o gênero e categoria (se a fic for definida como drama, deverá ser dramática).

Não avaliaremos as escolhas dos casais, pois o que importa será a interação deles com a história e demais elementos como criatividade do autor, o tema e até mesmo o ambiente e época em que se encontram.

**PRÊMIOS**

- Para a primeira posição de cada categoria será uma fic de três capítulos, com gênero e casal (ou trio) à sua escolha. Se quiser que alguma de nós em particular escreva, nos deixe avisado, caso contrário nós mesmas decidiremos quem escreve cada um dos prêmios.

- Para o segundo e terceiro lugar de cada categoria, será entregue uma one-shot com casal (ou trio) e gênero à escolha.

- E para a melhor fic do concurso inteiro – ou seja, a melhor entre a primeira colocação de cada gênero – será entregue também um vídeo feito no _Movie Maker_, de qualquer fic que o autor deseje, com até 2 minutos de duração.

- Quando anuciarmos os vencedores, deixaremos uma ficha para os ganhadores preencherem indicando o casal, tema e demais detalhes.

**É isso moças e moços, esperamos ansiosas suas fichas **

**Até mais com os inscritos. **

**By: Oul-han, Prii O. e Kira 'Larry" **


	2. AVISO

**AVISO**

_Isso é um aviso para quem se inscreveu antes do dia 8 de julho. __As fichas continuam abertas._

Queremos um pouco de atenção de vocês que já se inscreveram.

Houve mudanças de planos para as categorias. Antes eram CINCO categorias, agora haverá somente TRÊS. Grosseiramente falando, a categoria hentai foi anulada e a categoria yaoi e yuri se fundiram. Mas não é exatamente isso. Na antiga categoria hentai havia imagens tanto de casais heterossexuais quanto homossexuais... e o que aconteceu com elas ? Elas não sumiram do concurso apenas mudaram de categoria.

As cenas homossexuais que estavam na antiga categoria Hentai passaram para a nova categoria 'Homossexual' que inclui tanto Yuri quanto Yaoi. As demais imagens heterossexuais passaram para a categoria 'Heterossexual'.

Em resumo ficou: Heterossexual, Homossexual e Amizade – Família.

Agora um aviso IMPORTANTE: Cenas de caráter de Rated T ou M são permitidas nas categorias 'Heterossexuais' e 'Homossexuais' (não é o permitida na categoria 'Amizade e Família' por motivos que você já devem deduzir). Então pervertidas de plantão estejam livres para escrever.

E essas foram às mudanças. Agora vamos responder algumas perguntas que deverão ocorrer pela a cabecinha de vocês.

_**A categoria da minha Fanart mudou**__? _

_A categoria Homossexual ficou com as antigas categorias Yuri e yaoi e também algumas fanarts da categoria hentai que eram yuris e yaois. A categoria Heterossexual alem de suas antigas imagens ficou também com algumas imagens da categoria hentai que eram de casais heterossexuais. A categoria Amizade e Família ficou intacta. Logo quem se inscreveu em Yaoi Yuri e Hentai tiveram suas categorias mudadas. _

_**A numeração da minha Fanart mudou? **_

_Somente de duas pessoas: __Yeahrebecca e Kaorih__._

_**Os prêmios mudaram?**_

_Sim, mudaram. Serão 3 fics de três capítulos, 6 one-shots e um vídeo de dois minutos. As one-shots serão entregues para o __Segundo e Terceiro lugar de cada categoria__, o vídeo para o __primeiro lugar no concurso geral__ – ou seja, a melhor entre as primeiras colocações das 3 categorias – e as três fics de três capítulos para __primeiro lugar de cada categoria. _

_**Posso mudar meu casal caso eu quiser? **_

_Sim, porém mande um comentário avisando a categoria e o número da fanart escolhida. Lembrando-se que a numeração mudou e são somente três categorias agora._

_**Posso ficar em dúvida na escolha do casal?**_

_Sm, mas avise quais são as opções que estão em dúvida. _

**RESPONDENDO AOS INSCRITOS**

**Caso ainda tenham dúvidas nos mande um PM ou review!**

**São permitidas cenas eróticas, menos para a categoria Família/Amizade, fiquem atentos! **

**Aline Agatha: **Boa noite moça, houve um pequeno problema. Você disse que era fanart numero treze da categoria heterossexual e comentou que seria no caso Suigetsu, Sasuke e Karin, porém as informações não bateram. No blog a numeração treze desta categoria é Sasuke x Hinata não Suigetsu, Sasuke e Karin. Pedimos que vá novamente ao blog e reveja sua numeração. E sobre sua pergunta, infelizmente devo dizer que não é permitido, pois seria um pouco injusto com as demais pessoas que só terão tempo para uma única one-shot.

**KaoriH: **Boa Noite moça, sem mais demoras devemos avisar que os números de suas fanart mudaram, assim como suas categorias. Como a senhorita está em duvida na escolha dos casais, citaremos todas as numerações corretas. Para Itachi x Deidara a nova numeração é 19 e pertence categoria 'Homossexual'; Orochimaru x Tsunade x Jiraiya numero 23 e pertence a categoria 'Heterossexual' e Kakashi x Gai numero também 23 porem categoria "Homossexual" . Não precisa se preocupar em escolher seu casal no momento e para qualquer mudança de fanart ou dúvidas nos mande uma review.

**Yeahrebecca****: **Boa Noite, devemos avisar que o numero de sua fanart e sua categoria mudou. Sendo sua fanart Sakura e Hinata sua numeração agora é 31 e sua categoria 'Homossexual'. Lembre-se que agora é permitido cenas hentais para esta categoria, se quiser esteja livre para escrever. Para qualquer mudança de fanart ou dúvidas nos mande uma review.

**Nanase Kei: **Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas e respondendo sua pergunta não há nenhum problema.

**Muki-kun****: **Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas.

**Sabaku no Y****: **Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas e respondendo sua pergunta não há problemas, poderá ser UA.

**Bih****: **Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas e respondendo sua pergunta devo dizer que nossa intenção ao criar esta categoria é exatamente essa, não é necessário ter romance, o que queremos é que dêem ênfase na amizade deles.

**Peeh Brandebuque: **Sua categoria mudou para 'Homossexual' e a numeração continua a mesma.

**Chibi Anne: **Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas e respondendo seu pedido, Prii O. fica honrada, porem os prêmios serão discutidos depois

**Lady Murder: **Independente de qual seja sua escolha, as numerações não mudaram e as categorias, tirando Yaoi que mudou para 'Homossexual', continuam as mesmas.

**Ero-Kitsune21:** Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas.

**Srta Abracadabra: **Independente de sua escolha,sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas. Acho que já resolvemos esse problema XD obrigada pela a observação;D.

**Rai-chan** : Sua categoria e numeração continuam as mesmas e respondendo sua pergunta, a fic precisa ser baseada, mas não exatamente igual. Se fugir do tema perde pontos, tem que haver uma conexão com o desenho, já que ele é o tema da fic.

**Persephone Spenser:** Sua categoria e numerações continuam as mesmas independente de qual você escolha.

**Lady Purin-Aoi: **O número da sua fanart não mudou e sua categoria também não.

**Megame Satsuky: **O número da sua fanart não mudou e sua categoria também não.

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi : **O número da sua fanart não mudou e sua categoria passou a ser 'Homossexual'.


	3. INSCRITOS

**INSCRITOS**

**Yo minna, estamos de volta com os inscritos que para nossa grande felicidade foram muitos e estamos torcendo que todos postem \o/... lembrem-se dos prêmios e é claro de todo o prestígio e blábláblá ;D. **

**Os(as) participantes que estão em duas categorias é porque estão em dúvida do casal. **

**LEMBRETES **

**- Só é permitida uma única one-short. **

**- É permitido UA e Song Fic **

**- Após a publicação de sua fic, você deverá nos mandar um PM ou review.**

**- Terão duas semanas para escreverem, no caso até o dia 26 de julho.**

**- Os resultaram serão anunciados no dia 2 de agosto.**

* * *

**CATEGORIA HOMO**

Mutsuhi Tsunouchi – 05. Deidara x Sai.

Peeh Brandebuque 11 – Sai x Naruto.

Kaorih – 19. Deidara x Itachi; 23. Kakashi x Gai.

Lady Murder 09 – Minato x Kakashi ou 10. Neji x Naruto.

Yeahrebecca 04 – Madara x 1ºHokage.

Raayy 13. – Deidara x Itachi x Pein.

Hiei-and-shino 02 – Sasuke x Sai.

Yamamori.Fuyuki 28 – Ino x Hinata.

**CATEGORIA HETERO**

Aline Agatha - 17. Sasuke x Karin x Suigetso.

Nanase Kei - 11. Pein x Konan.

Muki-kun - 05. Neji x Hinata.

Sabaku no Y - 15.Karin x Suigetso.

Chibi Anne - 12.Minato x Kushina.

Lady Murder- 11. Pein x Konan.

Rai-chan – 05. Hinata x Neji.

Persephone Spense - 02. Itachi x Hinata ou 03. Temari x Itachi ou 04. Temari x Sasuke.

- Kaorih - 23.Orochimaru x Tsunade x Jiraiya.

Mariah-chan17 - 01. Gaara x Sakura; 05. Neji x Hinata; 26. Neji x Tenten

Jenny M. Spielberg – 22. Neji x Hinata.

Miko Nina Chan – 02. Itachi x Hinata.

Uchiha. Krsty – 21.Pein x Konan ou 26.Neji x Tenten.

Sakura Soryu 20 – Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke.

**CATEGORIA AMIZADE E FAMILIA**

Megame Satsuky – 05. Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke.

Bih - 2.Obito x Rin x Minato x Kakashi.

Ero-Kitsune21 - 09. Hinata x Hanabi x Neji.

Srta Abracadabra - 01.Time 10 ou 05.Time 7.

Lady Purin-Aoi. 07 - Kushina x Minato x Naruto.

Debbychan – 08. Itachi x Sasuke

* * *

**Qualquer erro nosso, nos avise. **

**É isso minna-san, sejam confiantes e boa sorte. **

**By : Morangos.** **  
**


	4. PRORROGAÇÃO

**PRORROGAÇÃO**

Yoo minna-san o/

Não, não estamos aqui para anunciar os vencedores, mas sim para dar mais uma chance para os outros concorrentes o/

Principalmente aqueles da categoria Amizade/Família , afinal apenas uma pessoa postou nesta categoria T.T .

Prorrogamos o prazo até meia noite do dia 3 de agosto! Anunciaremos os vencedores dia 6, ou não, a data para anunciar os vencedores está sujeita a mudança.

Aqui esta a lista das pessoinhas cujo não postaram suas fics:

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_

_Kaorih_

_Yamamori.Fuyuki_

_Aline Agatha_

_Jenny M. Spielberg_

_Sakura Soryu 20_

_Megame Satsuky_

_Bih_

_Ero-Kitsune21_

_Srta Abracadabra_

_Lady Purin-Aoi._

Vamos minna-san, estamos esperando suas fics - Não desanimem o/

Boa Sorte e muita inspiração;D

By: Morangos


	5. DESCULPAS

Primeiro: um pedido formal de desculpas pelo atraso dos resultados e por não ter postado um aviso antes.

Segundo: a possível razão do atraso é que a gente nunca se encontra no MSN, simplesmente.

Terceiro: faremos o possível pra postar os resultados o mais breve possível.

Quarto: desculpem pelas reviews não respondidas antes.

Quinto: obrigada a compreensão (espero, sinceramente, que vocês compreendam).

**Morangos.**


	6. RESULTADOS

**GANHADORES**

Olá minna-san -esquivando das pedras- estamos aqui para finalmente postar os resultados ! Sim, milagres acontecem.

Estamos felizes em dizer que encontramos fics muito boas, outras nem tão boas assim e que de certa maneira algumas escritoras nos surpreenderam.

Antes de verem os resultados queremos antes de mais nada explicar algumas pequenas mudanças devido um pequeno imprevisto. Os mais atentos perceberam que apenas uma pessoa postou na categoria Família e Amizade o que nos fez chegar a conclusão que deveríamos mudar a premiação.

Mudança não muito drástica: serão duas fics de três capítulos para o primeiro lugar da categoria "Homossexual" e "Heterossexual", dois movie-maker, seis one-shots para segundo e terceiro lugar de ambas as categorias (houve empate em ambas para 3º posição) e uma one-shot para a única participante da categoria Amizade e Família, já que de certa maneira, ela teve que lidar com um tema muito mais incomum e menos valorizado aqui no site.

Antes de verem os resultados queríamos dizer que a escolha foi muito complicada, cada uma de nós tinha opiniões diferentes e completamente imparciais, até que chegamos aqui... Enfim... Com uma puta de uma discussão XD (saudável claro.)

Os critérios que mais valorizamos foram criatividade e lealdade com a fanart e personagens, por isso talvez, apesar de muito bem escrita, algumas fics não chegaram a ter alguma posição.

Caso ganhe ou perca e queiram saber a nossas opiniões sobre sua fic é só mandar uma PM e ficaremos felizes e seremos sinceras.

* * *

_**Categoria Homossexual**_

**1º Lugar: **_**Veni, Vidi, Vici; **__de __**yeahrebecca.**_07. Uchiha Madara x Primeiro Hokage (Senju Hashirama) (Premiação: Fic de três capítulos e um movie-maker)

**2º Lugar: **_**Erro; **__de __**Raayy.**_ 13. Deidara x Itachi x Pein (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

**3º Lugar: **_**Cor em Preto e Branco**_**; **_de __**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi.**_ 05. Deidara x Sai (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

**e**

_**Platônico**_**; **_de __**Peeh Brandebuque.**_ 11. Sai x Naruto (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

* * *

_**Categoria Heterossexual**_

**1º Lugar: **_**Poison; **__de __**Nanase Kei. **_11. Pein x Konan (Premiação: Fic de três capítulos e um movie-maker)

**2º Lugar:**_** Tempo para um novo amanhecer; **__de __**Mariah-chan17 n.n.** _01. Gaara x Sakura (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

**3º Lugar: _Barbarella; __de _**_**Sabaku no Y.** _15. Suigetsu x Karin (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

**e**

_**Doces Momentos; **__de __**Chibi Anne.** _12. Minato x Kushina (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

* * *

_**Categoria Família e Amizade**_

_**Irmãos; **__de __**Debby-Chan.** _08. Itachi e Sasuke (Premiação: Uma one-shot)

* * *

Os vencedores, por favor nos mandem por review ou PM essa ficha completada:

**Shipper desejado:**

**Rated: K, K, T, M**

**Categoria:** Humor , Romance, Drama, etc.

**Por qual de nós três quer que a fic seja escrita:**

**E-mail (isso pode ser mandado por PM) :**

Qualquer dúvida deixe em review também que a gente responde.

Obrigada mais uma vez pela paciência.

**Morangos.**


	7. PARA GANHADORAS

**PARA GANHADORES **

Estamos um pouco perdidas e preocupadas por isso pedimos para que as ganhadoras preencham essa rápida ficha ( não machuca, nem mata) , só para nos da um pequeno ponto brilhante. Lembrando que é claro que não seguiremos fielmente as preferências e nem aceitaremos "_tudo que vocês decidirem está bom_".

**Shipper: **Casal no caso.

**Rated: **K , K+ , T , M

**Autor preferido**: Stephen King, Ligya Fagundes Telles, Machado de Assis , ect.

**Filme Preferido**: A casa do lago, Amores Brutos, Lagoa Azul ( XDD) etc.

**Banda / ****Musica: **Green Day, Led Zeppelin , Mariah Carey , Los Hermanos, The Libertines, etc.

**Gênero: **Horror , Romance , Drama, Fantasia, Espiritual, etc.

**Comentários: **

**Sou contra ( as que não forem marcada serão validas como possibilidades):**

Lemon ou Hentai ( )

Romance Meloso ( )

Fluffy ( )

UA ( )

Song Fic ou Poesia ( )

Centrid Fic ( )

Colegial ( )

Fic em 1º pessoa ( )

Fic em 3º pessoa ( )

Dramaturgia ( )

Outras – ( Exemplifique )

* * *

**MORANGOS.**


End file.
